marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 2
(Story) | NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | Quotation = Time is one of the greatest mysteries in life! Even the great 20th century scientist, Einstein, I believe his name was, could not completely solve the enigma, although he came close with his theory of relativity! | Speaker = Rama-Tut | StoryTitle1 = Origin of Doctor Doom! | StoryTitle2 = A Gallery of the Fantastic Four's Greatest Foes! | StoryTitle3 = Prisoners of Dr. Doom! | StoryTitle4 = Pin-Ups | StoryTitle5 = The Final Victory of Doctor Doom! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler5_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Chic Stone | Inker5_1 = Chic Stone | Colourist1_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Letterer5_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Tracing the origins of Dr. Doom, we are told the tale of young Victor von Doom who's father failed to heal the monarch of Latervia's ailing wife and was sentenced to death. However escaping the army come to sentance him, von Doom's father dies of exposure. Vowing revenge Victory emerses himself in his mothers gypsy magic as well as learning all he can about science. Pitting both skills against those who would attack his people. Accepting a scholarship to State University, von Doom meets Reed Richards and considers him a rival from the start when Richards points out flaws in his experiement to contact the afterlife. The experiment explodes in Doom's face, literally. Scarred he is expelled from school and flees to Tibet where is put under the care of the monks who live in a monistary there. Creating his armor, Doom puts on the mask before it has a chance to cool scaring his face even more. Doom would then leave the monistary and begin his career as Dr. Doom, eventually taking control of the kingdom of Latveria. | Synopsis2 = Pin-up gallery of the FF's villains: , , , the Molecule Man, the Infant Terrible, and Diablo | Synopsis3 = Reprinted from Fantastic Four #5 | Synopsis4 = Pin-ups of The Human Torch, , , , and Alicia Masters | Synopsis5 = While the FF deal with some troubles with the Fantasti-Car, Dr. Doom is rescued from space by the time traveling Rama-Tut. Discussing amongst each other, the presume that perhaps Rama-Tut is a future version of Dr. Doom. Inspired by Doom, Rama-Tut returns Doom to Earth while Tut resumes his travels to the future. Back on Earth, Doom travles to the Latverian embassy and begins formulating a trap. With the FF unaware that Doom is really the ruler of Latveria, Doom has them invited to a party there and puts a drug in their drinks that makes them see illusions casted by Dr. Doom. Making each of the members fight each other by making illusions that make Johnny think he was attacked by the Thing and make Sue think Reed is cheating on her, the FF fight each other before they realize they were tricked when Dr. Doom attacks. Regrouping the team battles Doom at their headquarters, until Reed offers him a chance to destroy Reed if he can mentally cause a weapon to destroy Reed before Reed can make it destroy Doom. However, before they begin, Reed offers Doom one last drink. When Doom believes he has destroyed Reed, he departs the Baxter Building, satisfied he has destroyed his old foe, however it turns out that Reed gave Doom a taste of his own medicine by pulling the same illusion trick that he had pulled on the FF. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Baron * his soldiers Other Characters: * * * * other unnamed gypsies * the Baron's wife Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Gorzenko, Latverian Embassador Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *''Origin of Doctor Doom!'' story reprinted in ''Bring on the Bad Guys''. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.ffplaza.com/library/?issue=ff@2 }}